pax_regalisfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Franchises for Pax Regalis
This is a list of franchises that will be crossed over for Pax Regalis. Franchises List *''1 Will Survive'' *''10 Friends of the Rabbits'' *''18th Century Cooking'' *''64 Zoo Lane'' *''101 Dalmatians'' *''300'' *''1632'' *''1983 Doomsday'' *''A Christmas Prince'' *''A Colder War'' *''A Dog of Flanders'' *''A Goofy Movie'' *''A Gun, in Time!'' *''A Happy Day with Hello the Hippo Rhymes!'' *''A Kingdom of Keflings'' *''A Study in Emerald'' *''A Wrinkle in Time'' *''Abadas'' *''Abby Hatcher'' *''ABC Monsters'' *''Ace Combat'' *''Adventure Time'' *''Age of Empires'' *''Age of Sail: Navy and Pirates'' *''Aida'' *''Aladdin'' *''Alex and the Kaleidoscope'' *''Alice in Wonderland'' *''Alien'' *''Alien Planet'' *''Alien Zoo'' *''Alisa Knows What to Do!'' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' *''All Flesh Must Be Eaten'' *''Almira'' *''Aloha Hohe'' *''Alphabetimals'' *''Alphas'' *''Alpine Story'' *''Amay''a *''Amazing Spiez'' *''Amega and Omega'' *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''American Girl'' *''American Gods'' *''Amethyst: Princess of Gem World'' *''Anastasia'' *''Anatole'' *''Ancient Magnus Bride'' *''Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps'' *''Angels & Friends'' *''Angels and Demons'' *''Angels from the Attic'' *''Angry Birds Epic'' *''Angus & Cheryl'' *''Animal Crossing'' *''Animal Mechanicals'' *''Animal Stories'' *''Animals Songs for Children'' *''Animaniacs'' *''Animorphs'' *''Anno 2070'' *''Anno Dracula'' *Annoying Orange *''Aqua Teen Hunger Force'' *''Arabian Nights'' *''Around the World With Willy Fog'' *''Art Land'' *''Artemis Fowl'' *''Aselia the Eternal -The Spirit of Eternity Sword''- *''Assassin's Creed'' *''Asterix'' *''Astroblast'' *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' *''Atomic Robo'' *''Attack on Titan'' *''Avatar'' (James Cameroon) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''Avatar: The Legend of Korra'' *''Avengers'' *''Awful Hospital'' *''Babar and the Adventures of Badou'' *''Babylon 5 *''Back in the USSA *''Back to the Future'' *''Backyard Sports'' *''Bagani'' *''Bakugan'' *''Balamory'' *''Balto'' *''Barney (The Pug With Stars in His Eyes!)'' *''Batman Beyond'' *''Battle Cats'' *''Battlestar Galactica'' *''Battletech'' *''Battletoads'' *''Bayonetta'' *''Beauty and the Beast'' *''Beetlejuice'' *''Ben & Hairy'' *''Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom'' *''Ben & Izzy'' *''Ben 10'' *''Beo n' Peno'' *''Berenstain Bears'' *''Bernard'' *''Berserk'' *''Betty Boop'' *''Bia & Nino'' *''Big Block SingSong'' *''Big Hero 6'' *''Bionicle'' *''BioShock'' *''BioShock Infinite'' *''Birds of Prey'' *''Birds''z *''Blade Runner'' *''Blazing Dragons'' *''Bleach'' *''Blindness'' *''Blood for Dracula'' *''Blue's Clues'' *''BoBoiBoy'' *''Bob the Builder'' *''Bobinogs'' *''Bolt'' *''Borderlands'' *''Bounty Hamster'' *''Braceface'' *''Brave'' *''Brazing Saddles'' *''Brigadoon'' *''Brother Bear'' *''Brothers Grimm'' *''Bubble Guppies'' *''Buck Rogers in the 25th Century'' *''Buffalo Gals, Won't You Come Out Tonight'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *''Bull Mouse at Bay'' *''Bully'' *''Bunny Bop!'' *''Butterbean's Cafe'' *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' *''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare'' *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare'' *''Camp Half-Blood'' *''Can You Teach My Alligator Manners?'' *''Candy Land'' *''Capelito'' *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' *''Care Bears: The Adventures of Care-a-Lot'' *''Case Closed'' *''Caspar Babypants'' *''Casper The Friendly Ghost'' *''Castlevania'' *''Cat Leo'' *''Cats Don't Dance'' *''Cat's Eye'' *''ChalkZone'' *''Channel Awesome'' *''Charlie and Lola'' *''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' *''Charlie & Company'' *''Chicken Little'' *''Chicken Run'' *''Chirp'' *''Chloe's Closet'' *''Christ Clone Triology'' *''Chronicles of Narnia'' *''Chuggington'' *''Cinderella'' *''Civilization V'' *''Civilization VI'' *''Clan of the Cave Bear'' *''Clash of Clans'' *''Clash of the Titans'' *''Classical Mythology'' *''Classic Tales'' *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' *''Clifford's Puppy Days'' *''Clockwork Century'' *''Cloudbabies'' *''Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs'' *''Code Geass'' *''Code Lyoko'' *''codeSpark'' *''Codex Alera'' *''Cody the Dinosaur'' *''Cognitive Toybox, Inc.'' *''Command & Conquer'' *''Command & Conquer: General''s *''Command & Conquer: Red Alert'' *''Conan the Barbarian'' *''Connie the Cow'' *''Coraline'' *''Corn and Peg'' *''Corpse Bride'' *''Cory in the House'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Crazy Hands'' *''Crest of the Stars'' *''Criminal Minds'' *''Crimson Skies'' *''CSI'' *''Cthulhu Mythos'' *''Cuphead'' *''Curious George'' *''Cut the Rope'' *''Cute Animals Nursery Rhymes Time'' *''Cutest Kids Songs Ever'' *''Cyberchase'' *''Cymbeline'' *''Cyrano de Bergerac'' *''Dance-A-Lot Robot'' *''Danger Mouse'' *''Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood'' *''Danny and Daddy'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Darkness Series'' *''Darksiders'' *''Darkstalkers'' *''Darkwing Duck'' *''Dave the Barbarian'' *''DC Comics'' *''Debbie and Friends'' *''Decade of Darkness'' *''Despicable Me'' *''Destiny'' *''DeusEx'' *''Devil May Cry'' *''Diablo'' *''Dibo the Gift Dragon'' *''Di-Gata Defenders'' *''Digimon'' *''Digimon Tamers'' *''Dinosaur King'' *''Dinosaur Vs'' *''Dinotopia'' *''Discover The World'' *''Discworld'' *''Dishonored'' *''Disney Fairies'' *''Disney Princesses'' *''District 9'' *''Divergent'' *''Doc McStuffins'' *''Doctor Dolittle'' *''Doctor Who'' *''Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds'' *''Doki'' *''Don Quixote'' *''Donkey Kong Country'' *''Don't Starve'' *''Dora and Friends: Into the City'' *''Dougie in Disguise'' *''Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'' *''Dr. Rabbit and the Legend of Tooth Kingdom'' *''Dr. Seuss'' *''Dracula'' *''Dragon Age'' *''Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Tales'' *''Dragonriders of Pern'' *''Drakan'' *''Dude, That's My Ghost!'' *''Duke Nukem Forever'' *''Dune'' *''Dungeons & Dragons'' *''Earthsea'' *''Eclogues'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Eddie Is A Yeti'' *''Eddy & the Bear'' *''Edge of Tomorrow'' *''Elena of Avalor'' *''Ella the Elephant'' *''Elliot Mouse'' *''Elphie The Elephant And Nursery Rhyme'' *''Empire of the Petal Throne'' *''Encantadia'' *''Epic'' *''Ethelbert the Tiger'' *''Eureka'' *''EVE Online'' *''Ever After High'' *''Everything's Rosie'' *''Evil Dead'' *''Exo Squad'' *''Fable'' *''Fairy Tail'' *''Fallout'' *''Family Guy'' *''Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them'' *''Fantastic Four'' *''Far Cry'' 5 *''Farseer Trilogy'' *''Fatherland'' *''Fatty Bear'' *''Felidae'' *''Felix the Cat'' *''Ferdie the Elf'' *''FernGlly: The Last Rainforest'' *''Final Fantasy XIV'' *''Finding Nemo'' *''Finian's Rainbow'' *''Fire Emblem'' *''Firefly'' *''Fishtronaut'' *''Five Nights at Freddy's'' *''Five Weeks in a Balloon'' *''Flashpoint'' *''Flippie's Cookbook'' *''Floogals'' *''Florrie's Dragons'' *''Flying Rhino Junior High'' *''Footfall'' *''Footy Pup''s *''Forever Knight'' *''Foundation'' *''Fraidy Cat'' *''Frankenstein'' *''Franklin'' *''Freelancer'' *''Frozen'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' *''Futurama'' *''Gagambino'' *''Game of Thrones'' *''Gamera'' *''Gaspard and Lisa'' *''Gate: Thus the JSDF Fought There!'' *''Gazoon'' *''Gears of War'' *''Generator Rex'' *''Gentleman Bastard'' *''George and Martha'' *''Gerald Mcboing-Boing'' *''Get Ready for School'' *''Ghost Recon'' *''Ghostbusters'' *''Girls und Panzer'' *''Gisele's Big Backyard'' *''Glinda of Oz'' *''Go, Diego, Go!'' *''Go Jetters'' *''God of Thunder'' *''God of War'' *''Godzilla'' *''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' *''Gofrette'' *''Gormiti Nature Unleashed'' *''Graceling'' *''Grammaropolis'' *''Grand Theft Auto'' *''Gravity Falls'' *''Great Little Ones'' *''Greater Korean Republic'' *''Grenadine and Peppermint'' *''Grimm's Classic Fairy Tales'' *''Grossology'' *''Groove Squad'' *''Groundlng Marsh'' *''Guess How Much I Love You'' *''Guess With Jess'' *''Guild Wars'' *''Gulliver's Travels'' *''Gustafer Yellowgold'' *''H2O: Just Add Water'' *''H2O: Mako Mermaids'' *''Haibane Renmei'' *''Half Life'' *''Halo'' *''Hamlet'' *''Hamlet Heroes'' *''Handy Manny'' *''Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs'' *''Harry Potter'' *''Harvest Moon'' *''Helmet Heroes'' *''Henry Hugglemonster'' *''Herbert West: Reanimator'' *''Hercules'' *''Hero Factory'' *''Hero Simulator: Idle Adventures'' *''Heroes of Might and Magic'' *''Higglytown Heroes'' *''Highlander'' *''Highlights Kids'' *''Highlights Story Time'' *''His Dark Materials'' *''HIVE'' *''Home on the Range'' *''Homefront'' *''Homestruck'' *''Homeworld: Deserts of Kharak'' *''Honor Harrington'' *''Horizon Zero Dawn'' *''Houdini'' *''House MD'' *''House of Cards'' *''How to Train Yoiur Dragon'' *''Hullabalooba'' *''Humf'' *''Huntik: Secrets and Seekers'' *''Ice Age'' *''If Kenendy Lived'' *''Igloo Gloo'' *''Iliad'' *''Illustrating History'' *''I'm a Creepy Crawly'' *''I'm a Dinosaur'' *''I'm a Monster'' *''Independence Day'' *''Indiana Jones'' *''Indio'' *''Inferno'' *''Inheritance Cycle'' *''Inis Spraoi'' *''Inuyasha'' *''Invader Zim'' *''Iron Fey'' *''Iron Harvest'' *''Island in the Sea of Time'' *''It's a Small World'' *''It's a Wonderful Life'' *''Jack and the Beanstalk'' *''Jack the Giant Slayer'' *''Jak and Daxter'' *''Jake and the Neverland Pirates'' *''James Bond'' *''Jay Jay the Jet Plane'' *''Jay's Jungle'' *''Jelly Jamm'' *''Jennifer Government'' *''Jericho'' *''Jerusalem Delivered'' *''Jessie'' *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventures'' *''Joe Steele'' *''John Carter'' *''Journey to the Center of Earth'' *''Juan Dela Cruz'' *''Judge Dredd'' *''Julius Jr.'' *''Jungle Junction'' *''Jurassic Park'' *''Jurassic World'' *''Justice League'' *''Justin Time'' *''K.C. Undercover'' *''Kaiserreich'' *''Karl'' *''Kate & Mim-Mim'' *''Kenshi'' *''Key Wilde & Mr. Clarke'' *''Kiddo The Super Truck'' *''Kidloom Music Clips'' *''Kids Next Door'' *''Kikki's Delivery Service'' *''Killzone'' *''Kim Possible'' *''Kinderzoo'' *''King Arthur'' *''King Kong'' *''Kingdom Hearts'' *''Kingfish'' *''Kingleonlionheart'' *''Kingsley's Adventures'' *''Kintons'' *''Kirby'' *''Kit n Kate'' *''Kiwi'' *''Koki'' *''KongKong Island'' *''Krampus'' *''Krypto the Superdog'' *''Kung Fu Panda'' *''Labyrinth'' *''Lady and the Tramp'' *''Lalaloopsy'' *''Lardy: Adventures of a Messy Chef'' *''Lazy Lucy'' *''LazyTown'' *''LazyTown Extra'' *''Le Morte d'Arthur'' *''Le Quiz de Zack'' *''League of Extraordinary Gentlemen'' *''League of Legends'' *''Leapfrog'' *''Leapfrog: Sing and Learn With Us!'' *''Learning Is Fun With Nursery Rhymes'' *''Left Behind'' *''Legend of Galactic Heroes'' *''Legends of Chima'' *''Lego Elves'' *''Leo & Coco'' *''Leonardo and the Time Machine'' *''Les Miserables'' *''Let's Explore The Haunted House'' *''Let's Have Fun While We Learn'' *''Let Us Go Out to Play and Have Fun'' *''Leviathan'' *''Liberty's Kids'' *''Lilly the Witch'' *''Lilo & Stitch'' *''Little Bear'' *''Little Einsteins'' *''Little King Macius'' *''Little Monsters'' *''Little Shop of Horrors'' *''Littlest Pet Shop'' *''Liverpool Fantasy'' *''Lord of the Rings'' *''Lord of the Rings Online'' *''Lost'' *''Lost Horizon'' *''Lou and Lou: Safety Patrol'' *''Louie'' *''Lovecraft'' *''Lulu's Islands'' *''MacGyver'' *''Mad Max'' *''Madeline'' *''Madagascar'' *''Magic: The Gathering'' *''Magie Gi'' *''Maisy Mouse'' *''Malazan Book of the Fallen'' *''Maleficent'' *''Man in the High Castle'' *''Marigold's Mathemagics'' *''Mario'' *''Martin Mystery'' *''Marvel'' *''Mary Poppins'' *''Mass Effect'' *''Master of Magic'' *''Maze Runner'' *''MegaMan'' *''Megamind'' *''Melvin and Jay'' *''Memory, Sorrow, and Thorn'' *''Metal Gear'' *''Metro 2033'' *''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' *''Mickey Mouse Works'' *''Microscopic Milton'' *''Mika's Diary'' *''Mike the Knight'' *''Milo'' *''Milton The Monster'' *''Mimmit'' *''Minecraft'' *''Minnie's Bow Toons'' *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' *''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' *''Mistborn'' *''Mistern G'' *''Mixels'' *''Moana'' *''Mom & Dad Save The World'' *''Monkey Island'' *''Monster By Mistake'' *''Monster Girl Quest'' *''Monster High'' *''Monty Python and the Holy Grail'' *''Monty Python's Life of Brain'' *''Moo Da Moo'' *''Moose and Zee'' *''Mortal Kombat'' *''Mother Goose Club'' *''Mother Goose Stories'' *''Mouk'' *''Moville Mysteries'' *''Mr. Men'' *''Mr. Moon'' *''Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' *''Mr. Toti'' *''Mulan'' *''Musical Stories for Kids'' *''Musicalia'' *''Mustard Pancakes'' *''Musti'' *''Muv-Luv'' *''My Big Big Friend'' *''My Favorite Fairy Tales'' *''My Friend Rabbit'' *''My Friends Tigger and Pooh'' *''My Hero Academia'' *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *''My Little Unicorn'' *''My Little World'' *''Mystery Science Theater 3000'' *''Naruto'' *''Nature Cat'' *''Naya's Arctic Adventure'' *''Nella the Princess Knight'' *''Netrunner'' *''Newbie and the Disasternauts'' *''Nexo Knights'' *''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' *''Nick Kingdoms'' *''Night At the Museum'' *''Night of the Living Dead'' *''Nilus the Sandman'' *''Nim's Island'' *''Nina Needs To Go'' *''Nineteen Eighty-Four'' *''Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' *''No School Band'' *''Noddy Toyland Detective'' *''Noonbory and the Super Seven'' *''Nursery Rhymes and Adventures'' *''Nursery Rhymes Time For Kids'' *''nxBeats'' *''Olive the Ostrich'' *''Oliver and Company'' *''Olliver's Adventures'' *''Once Upon a Time'' *''One Piece'' *''One-Punch Man'' *''Open Season'' *''Oppa Keki'' *''Orlando'' *''Othello'' *''Out Of This World'' *''Outlander'' *''Outopus'' *''Overwatch'' *''Oz the Great and Powerful'' *''P. King Duckling'' *''Paboo & Mojies'' *''Pacific Rim'' *''Pandemic II'' *''Paper Mario'' *''Papers, Please'' *''Party Gripp'' *''Pathfinder'' *''Patlabor'' *''PAW Patrol'' *''Peekapak'' *''Peep and the Big Wide World'' *''Pellucidar'' *''Peo Gallery'' *''Peppa Pig'' *''Person of Interest'' *''Pet Pals'' *''Peter Pan'' *''Peter Rabbit'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Pikkuli'' *''Pikmin'' *''Pingu'' *''Pinguinics'' *''Pinky Dinky Doo'' *''Pinocchio'' *''Pinioy Big Brother: Teen Edition 1'' *''Pip Ahoy!'' *''Pirates: Adventures in Art'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' *''Pixar'' *''Planet of the Apes'' *''Playing with Skully'' *''Playtime Buddies'' *''Pleasantville'' *''Pocahontas'' *''Pocoyo'' *''Pokemon'' *''Polkaroo'' *''Popeye the Sailor'' *''Poppets Town'' *''Pororo'' *''Postman Pat'' *''Pound Puppies'' *''Power Rangers'' *''Predator'' *''Pretty Cure!'' *''Prototype'' *''Puella Magi Madoka Magica'' *''Puffin Rock'' *''Puppy in My Pocket'' *''Puss in Boots'' *''Quest for Camelot'' *''Qumi Qumi'' *''Raa Raa the Noisy Lion'' *''Raggs'' *''Rainbow Fish'' *''Rarg'' *''Rayman'' *''Ready Player One'' *''Reasoning Mind'' *''Recess'' *''Red Dawn'' *''Red Dead Redemption'' *''Red Phoenix'' *''Redwall'' *''Resident Evil'' *''Resistance'' *''Rick and Morty'' *''Rift'' *''Rio'' *''Rise of Kingdoms'' *''Rise of the Guardians'' *''Road Rovers'' *''Robin Hood'' *''RoboCop'' *''Roboroach'' *''Robotech'' *''Robotech: The Shadow Chronciles'' *''Robots'' *''Rock, Bop & Zinghop'' *''Rock of Ages'' *''Rocky and Bullwinkle'' *''Rolie Polie Olie'' *''Romance of the Three Kingdoms'' *''Rome: Total War'' *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys'' *''Ruffus The Dog'' *''Rugrats'' *''Ruled Britannia'' *''Rumsfeldia: Fear and Loathing in the Decade of Tears'' *''RuneScape'' *''RWBY'' *''S.T.A.L.K.E.R.'' *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' *''Sailor Moon'' *''Saint Row'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''Sara Lovell'' *''Sarah & Duck'' *''Science Crew'' *''Scooby-Doo'' *''Scout and Friends'' *''SCP Foundation'' *''Serenity'' *''Sesame Street'' *''Shadowrun'' *''Shaman's Quest'' *''Shannara'' *''Shattered Pillars'' *''Shattered Union'' *''Sheriff Callie's Wild West'' *''Sherlock Holmes'' *''Shrek'' *''Siberian Tales'' *''Silent Hill'' *''Simba the King Lion'' *''Sing'' *''Sing It Laurie!'' *''Sitio do Picapau Amarelo'' *''Skinnamarink TV'' *''Skulduggery Pleasant'' *''Skullgirls'' *''Skylanders'' *''Slayers'' *''Sleeping Dogs'' *''Sleeping Beauty'' *''Sleepy Hallow'' *''Small Potatoes'' *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarves'' *''Snwopiercer'' *''So Smart!'' *''Sofia the First'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Sonichu'' *''Sonu in Toon Town'' *''South Pacific'' *''South Park: The Stick of Truth'' *''Space Usagi'' *''Spend Time with O'Noddy Oh'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Spy Fox'' *''Spyro the Drago''n *''Star Fox'' *''Star Trek'' *''Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''StarCraft'' *''Starfinder'' *''Stargate'' *''Starship Troopers'' *''Steel Battalion'' *''Stella and Sam'' *''Stellaris'' *''Stellaris Invicta'' *''Steven Universe'' *''Stick War'' *''Stranger Things'' *''Strawberry Shortcake'' *''Strongbad'' *''Stuart Little'' *''Super Geek Heroes'' *''Super Sentai'' *''Super Why'' *''Supergirl'' *''Supernatural'' *''Superpower Empire: China 1912'' *''Swordspoint'' *''Tale of Tales'' *''Talking Tom'' *''Tangled'' *''Tarzan'' *''Tarzan and Jane'' *''Tasty Time With ZeFronk'' *''Team Fortress 2'' *''Team UmiZoomi'' *''Tee and Mo'' *''Teen Wolf'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Teletubbies'' *''Temeraire'' *''TF2 FreakShow'' *''The 7D'' *''The Adventures of Chuck and Friends'' *''The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon'' *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron'' *''The Adventures of Pricness Mikaila and Prince Pete'' *''The Adventures of Tintin'' *''The Animatrix'' *''The Aristocrats'' *''The Backyardigans'' *''The Battle of Polytopia'' *''The Belgariad'' *''The Black Cauldron'' *''The Black Company'' *''The Boss Baby'' *''The Boys From Brazil'' *''The Broken Empire Trilogy'' *''The Cabin in the Woods'' *''The Cat in the Hat Knows About That!'' *''The Chica Show'' *''The Chronicles of Amber'' *''The Chronicles of Prydain'' *''The Chronicles of Thomas Covenant'' *''The Conversion Bureau'' *''The Dark is Rising Sequence'' *''The Dark Tower'' *''The Dictator'' *''The Dr. Binocs Show'' *''The Draka'' *''The Dresden Files'' *''The Elder Scrolls'' *''The Emperor's New Groove'' *''The Esbelia Chronicles'' *''The Faerie Queene'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''The Familiar of Zero'' *''The First Law'' *''The Flintstones'' *''The Fountainhead Filibuster'' *''The Four Sons of Aymon'' *''The Fox and the Hound'' *''The Fred Penner Show'' *''The GiggleBellies'' *''The Good Crocodile'' *''The Great Mouse Detective'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' *''The Guns of the South'' *''The Handmaid's Tale'' *''The Heroes of Olympus'' *''The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'' *''The Hive'' *''The Hobbit'' *''The Hoobs'' *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *''The Hunger Games'' *''The Invention of Lying'' *''The Iron Druid Chronicles'' *''The Island of Doctor Moreau'' *''The Jungle Book'' *''The Kingkiller Chronicle'' *''The Knight in the Panther's Skin'' *''The Land Before Time'' *''The Last of Us'' *''The Legend of Zelda'' *''The Lion Guard'' *''The Lion King'' *''The Little Match Girl'' *''The Lorax'' *''The Lost World'' *''The Loud House'' *''The Magic Key'' *''The Magic Roundabout'' *''The Magic School Bus Rides Again'' *''The Magicians'' *''The Matrix'' *''The Mr. Men Show'' *''The Meg'' *''The Name of the Wind'' *''The Neverending Story'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''The Night Angel Trilogy'' *''The Night Circus'' *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' *''The Nutcracker'' *''The Octonauts'' *''The Okee Dokee Brothers'' *''The Oogieloves in the Big Balloon Adventure'' *''The Order of the Stick'' *''The Peshawar Lancers'' *''The Phantom of the Opera'' *''The Pirate: Caribbean Hunt'' *''The Pop Ups'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''The Prince'' *''The Prince of Egypt'' *''The Princess and the Frog'' *''The Princess Bride'' *''The Raven'' *''The Rescuers'' *''The Riftwar Saga'' *''The Rising'' *''The Road to El Dorado'' *''The Rusty Bucket Kids'' *''The Saga of Seven Suns'' *''The Sandman'' *''The Santa Clause'' *''The Secret Garden'' *''The Secret of NIMH'' *''The Secret Saturdays'' *''The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel'' *''The Shadowhunter Chronicles'' *''The Simpsons'' *''The Sims'' *''The Smurfs'' *''The Snowman'' *''The Snowman and the Snowdog'' *''The Sooty Show'' *''The Spiderwick Chronicles'' *''The Stormlight Archives'' *''The Swan Princess'' *''The Sword in the Stone'' *''The Sword of Truth'' *''The Tempest'' *''The Three Caballeros'' *''The Three Musketeers'' *''The Treetop Sisters'' *''The Tribez'' *''The Twilight Zone'' *''The Two Georges'' *''The Vampire Diaries'' *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''The Wheel of Time'' *''The Wind in the Willows'' *''The Witcher'' *''The Wizard of Oz'' *''The Wump World'' *''The Yiddish Policeman's Union'' *''The Zinghoppers'' *''The Zombie Knight'' *''They Live'' *''Thief'' *''This War of Mine'' *''Thomas & Friends'' *''Three Worlds Combine'' *''Throne of Glass'' *''Thumbelina'' *''Tickety Toc'' *''Tigana'' *''Tilly and Friends'' *''Timeblazers'' *''Timeline191'' *''Timmy Time'' *''Timon and Pumbaa'' *''Tinga Tinga Tales'' *''To Kill a Mockingbird'' *''Toddworld'' *''Tokyo Mew Mew'' *''Tom and Jerry'' *''Tommy Zoom'' *''Toonimals'' *''Toot the Tiny Tugboat'' *''Top Wing'' *''Torchwood'' *''Totally Spies'' *''Toy Surprise'' *''Toy Warrior'' *''Trains'' *''Transformers'' *''Treasure Hunt'' *''Troilus and Cressida'' *''Tron'' *''Tropico'' *''True Blood'' *''Trust Me, I'm a Genie'' *''Turbo'' *''Tutenstein'' *''Twilight Saga'' *''TY the T-Rex'' *''Über'' *''Undertale'' *''Unikitty!'' *''Upin & Ipin'' *''V for Vendetta'' *''Victoria: An Empire Under the Sun'' *''Virus Attack'' *''Voltron'' *''Wallace and Gromit'' *''Wanda and the Alien'' *''Wapos Bay'' *''War Commander'' *''War Robots'' *''Warehouse 13'' *''Wargame'' *''Warhammer 40K'' *''Warhammer Fantasy'' *''Warrior Cat'' *''Watchmen'' *''Watership Down'' *''We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story'' *''Wee Sing'' *''Welcome to Night Vale'' *''What Madness Is This'' *''Wheels On The Bus'' *''Where the Wild Things Are'' *''Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets'' *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''Wicked'' *''Wild Explorers'' *''Wildernaut'' *''Wildstar'' *''Will and Dewitt'' *''Willa's Wild Life'' *''Willow'' *''Wing Commander'' *''Wings of Fire'' *''Winnie-the-Pooh'' *''Winx Club'' *''Witch Spring'' *''Witches of East End'' *''Wolfenstein'' *''Wonder Pets!'' *''Woofy'' *''Word Party'' *''WordGirl'' *''WordWorld'' *''World of Warcraft'' *''World on Fire'' *''World War Z'' *''Worldwar'' *''Worm'' *''Wow Wow Wubbzy'' *''Wreck-It Ralph'' *''X-Files'' *''X-Men'' *''Xena: Warrior Princess'' *''Xenoblade'' *''Yo Gabba Gabba!'' *''Yoshi'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' *''Zak Storm'' *''Zoom'' *''Zootopia'' *''Zou'' Category:Lists Category:Lore